Out Moan
by Hot Summer Days
Summary: Kurt and Rachel try to out do each other as the "Hottest Couple". Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Finn, Rachel/Kurt friendship and Finn/Blaine friendship. Set during season 3 and Blaine and Finn have started to put aside their differences.


**Out Moan**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Finn, Rachel/Kurt friendship and Finn/Blaine friendship. Enjoy!

xxx

Kurt Hummel was in bliss. He knew that if his dad came home early from visiting Carole's parents then he would be in major trouble but at the moment he just couldn't find the effort to care. He was slightly surprised that Blaine wasn't more nervous about being at the Hudmel house alone with the risk of being caught but then again it wasn't like they were actually doing anything. Both of them were perfectly content with laying on Kurt's bed and just listening to each other breath softly. Finn was out on a picnic with Rachel and though Kurt had told his dad that Blaine and himself were going to see latest Disney movie for the third time (he only received a slight puzzled glance from his dad) he definitely preferred the alternative.

Kurt let out a content sigh and started to run his fingers through some of the loose curls at the base of Blaine's neck. Blaine groggily lifted his head from his boyfriend's chest and gave Kurt a sleepy grin.

"I swear I wasn't falling asleep. I was closing my eyes for a few seconds while everything was so perfect." Kurt let out a small chuckle.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Whatever you say." Then lifted his head slightly to lightly peck his boyfriend's lips. Blaine was obviously still slightly drowsy but that didn't stop him from leaning further into the kiss and letting Kurt's head fall back on to the pillow. Blaine continued to kiss Kurt slowly and gently, appropriate to the younger boy's mood. Kurt let out a soft sigh as he pulled slightly away from the kiss. Both of them just stared at each other for a second studying each others eyes.

"I love you, Kurt. More than anything in the whole world. You're my everything." A smile lit up Kurt's face. He knew that he would never tire of hearing that.

"I love you too." Both of them continued just to gaze at each other lazily and study each others faces with fingertips.

The moment was ruined by a loud bang from down stairs as the front door was opened which then resulted in Blaine jumping off the bed in shock. The jumping off the bed though was slightly hindered by Blaine having his feet tangled with Kurt's and instead resulted in him lying on his back, on the floor, next to the bed. Both of them froze for a split second and listened. They could hear two people moving downstairs and there was a high pitched giggling that Kurt knew 100% was not Carole. Two conclusions came to mind for Kurt. One being that two people had broken into the house, one of them with a laugh that sounded suspiciously like one Rachel Berry and the other with about as much grace as Finn Hudson, or (and very more likely) something had happened to Kurt's brother and his girlfriends plans for their "picnic".

Kurt slowly moved from his bed and moved closer to the door before shutting it lightly. Though Finn would get busted for being home alone with Rachel they were still in what were classified as "family areas" by Burt, so wouldn't be in _that _much trouble if they got caught. Kurt and Blaine though were in a zone that Burt wouldn't even give a name but all it was off limits. Especially after Kurt made a quip at Burt about how even if Blaine and himself were in his room alone at least there was no chance of a random pregnancy. The look Burt gave Kurt was something between anger and total shock and was more than enough of an answer to Kurt and any upcoming questions he had about allowing Blaine alone in his room.

Kurt turned around and faced Blaine with a massive smile on his face. He felt slightly guilty for breaking his father's rule but mainly he was excited. It wasn't often that he would rebel and he was finding that it was actually quite fun.

xxx

Blaine tilted his head slightly to the side as Kurt turned to face him. To say he was confused was an understatement. He was almost sure that Kurt would be freaking out about being caught but here he was grinning at Blaine like he had just won the lottery.

"Why are you so happy? Do you find joy in the fact that your dad will murder me if Finn snitches?" While saying this in a voice only just louder than a whisper, Blaine pushed himself to his feet and walked over to door behind Kurt. He started to reach for the door handle behind the older boy but instead was stopped by Kurt grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bed.

"Of course not, silly," Kurt pushed against Blaine's chest until the back of his knees hit against the bed and all Blaine could was plonk himself down on the slightly ruffled duvet. Kurt still had a grin on his face and Blaine couldn't help but find that he was feeling slightly turned on. Kurt had the power right now and Blaine had no idea what he was going to say next. "It's just that since we were in my room with the door shut Finn didn't even notice us so he is now-" Kurt was cut off by another giggle. This time though it sounded a lot closer and was only separated from the boys by a wall. "With Miss Rachel Berry in his room. Alone."

Blaine started to smile slightly. He knew that Kurt was an amazingly moral person but if it came to blackmail (something Finn was not unknown to use) he would use it against his brother. While Kurt explained all this and Blaine started to understand the reason behind Kurt's happy mood he couldn't help but to relax slightly and actually enjoy the feelings that were hitting him as he again questioned how he got so lucky as to have a boyfriend like Kurt. He truly was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and he was wondering how he had managed to fall asleep while they had had the house to themselves.

"I think we've talked enough about your brother, Kurt. Especially since he is one of the last people I want to think about when I have the hottest guy I know standing right in front of me." Kurt glanced down at Blaine who was looking up at him with a sly grin. Kurt started to forget about his brother being in the next room as he met Blaine's eyes and found them darkened. It also didn't help that his boyfriend was siting in a very convenient position that allowed him to untuck the countertenors shirt from his dark skinny jeans.

"Uh- yeah- I think we might of-" Kurt let out a slight cough. "Yeah. No more Finn." Blaine's fingers were already dancing along his hips and he had lost all train of thought. Kurt let his head fall back as he just soaked in the feeling of Blaine's lips along his lower abdomen. His fingers were in Blaine's hair and he started to play with the curls. That was definitely one of the biggest benefits to having the boyfriend status with Blaine. It meant that he could use kisses as rewards when Kurt managed to convince Blaine that he really didn't need gel. Blaine skooted backward along the bed so that there was enough room for Kurt to lay down with him. Kurt immediately straddled Blaine and ground his hips against his. He was slightly surprised to find that Blaine was already hard but he didn't want to question it at the moment, so let it be.

Kurt's long fingers began to make quick work of the buttons on Blaine's shirt and it was quickly rid of. He started to pepper kisses along his collarbone and chest. Though he had seen Blaine shirtless many times he still didn't feel any less amazed than the first time. Blaine had just flipped them over so he was hovering over Kurt when the moment was broken.

"Uhhh, Finn!"

Blaine froze and terror filled his eyes. Kurt froze as well though a look of disgust was more recognisable.

"Oh gross." Kurt pushed lightly at Blaine's chest so that Blaine rolled off of him. Kurt pushed himself up so he was sitting. "Yuck, yuck, yuck! That is the biggest turn off ever! I don't want to hear Berry moaning when we're," he motioned to himself and Blaine. "Meant to be having our time! And I don't even want to think about whatever my brother must be doing right now."

Blaine let his head fall back on to the bed and let out a groan. Stupid, cock-blocking Finn. He was about to suggest to Kurt that maybe in they should just leave and see if they could catch a different movie when Kurt let out a small sound of realisation.

"Ohhh! Blaine, I have an idea!" Blaine groaned slightly. This wasn't going to be fun, he was almost sure of it. "We have to beat them at their own game!" The younger boy pushed himself up on to his elbows and looked at Kurt who was still sitting next to him on the bed. Kurt suddenly whipped his head round so he was looking at Blaine then leaned down and locked his lips to his.

"Woah, woah, Kurt hang on a second." Blaine pulled away from Kurt and met his eyes. "Why the sudden change in mood? A second ago you were saying this was the biggest turn off ever and now you're suddenly attacking me face." Kurt gave a bitch look as the word "attacking" came out of his mouth. "No, honey, not attacking I didn't mean it like that! Just it was very sudden and I totally loved it but it just happened like bam! One secon-"

"Hush, Blaine, you're rambling. It's fine, really. I'll explain it to you first." Blaine was puzzled. Explain what? "We have to beat Rachel and Finn. They thing they're the top stuff but we have to prove that we are that much hotter in the bedroom. Of course we already know that but we just have to help them realise it too!"

Blaine was right. He did not like the sound of that at all. "Kurt. Babe, I really love you and you're one of the smartest people I know but I don't think that that idea is up there on your list of "Great Ideas". We already know we're hotter than Finn and Rachel so why do we have to prove it?" Kurt paused for a second then let out a hugely exaggerated moan.

"Oh Blaine! Don't stop! YES!" Blaine froze.

"No, no, no! Shh! Why are you doing this?" Blaine whispered the words in a hurry and tried to put his hands over Kurt's mouth. "Please, please stop!" Kurt ignored Blaine and continued with the noises.

Within seconds any sound from Finn's room had all but ceased. Blaine started to panic. Sure, Burt would be mad at Finn for having Rachel over but if Finn told Burt about how Blaine was in Kurt's room... He didn't even want to think about the consequences. Kurt was Burt's little boy and anyone who even threatened his innocence was seen as a risk. All of this ran through his mind as Kurt, who was still sitting on the bed, regularly let out a cry of fake pleasure as he flicked through a old issue of Vogue. The best option for Blaine seemed to be leaving the room. Kurt ignored him as he jumped off the bed and moved towards the door. A single thought ran through his head as he turned the door handle to lead to the hall. Good think you're worth it, Mr Hummel, or I would of been long gone after first meeting your father and brother.

xxx

Rachel was competitive. Everyone knew it. From the kids in glee club to the local mail man who was once toppled over and left with a broken arm as an eight year old Rachel made an attempt to be the first one to reach the door to her home. So when a heated make out session with Finn, at his believed to be empty house, was interrupted by a loud yell of "Oh Blaine! Don't stop! YES!", she knew it was war between herself and Kurt Hummel.

xxx

As soon as the sound from Kurt's room reached the couple, Finn froze. Terror took over his face as the reality of his baby brother in the next room, doing god knows what with Blaine, started to sink in. Technically, Kurt wasn't Finn's baby brother since he was actually 4 months older but it didn't matter. After the whole Karofsky incident Finn was very protective of Kurt and any person that even accidentally bumped into him with out saying sorry was immediately put on his blacklist. So from the sounds that were coming next door it sounded like Kurt was definitely in need of some protection of innocence. Finn knew Kurt could handle himself when he needed it but it didn't mean he couldn't help out.

Finn pushed himself off of Rachel who he had been kissing before being interrupted. He mumbled words to himself as he felt himself getting angrier and angrier.

"That's my baby brother. If that Anderson kid thinks he's going to corrupt him he has another thing coming." He just started to walk away from his bed when he felt Rachel pull at his arm from where she was now sitting on the bed. He glanced down at her and almost felt guilty for a second as he realised that he had almost completely forgotten about her while caught up in his anger.

"Finn, sweetie, sit down and relax, okay? We need to keep making out." Finn shook himself out his anger and looked at his petite girlfriend with a look of total confusion.

"Uh... What?"

"We need to keep making out. I know it might be distracting having your brother next door having-" she paused at the word "sex". "Having a make out session." Finn still slightly winced at the words. "But we need to prove to them that we are way hotter than they are. Can you imagine if they took over being "The It Couple" in glee club? Everyone already loves Kurt and Blaine used to be the solo at The Warblers. We can't let that happen!" As Rachel finished talking another loud moan was heard from Kurt's room. Finn started to feel the anger for Blaine creep back and replace the confusion at Rachel's bizarre idea.

"Oh, God! Finn, you're so hot!" Rachel shot back, after a some delay of time, in reply to Kurt.

"Rachel, I really don't think I can do this with my brother next door. Sorry." He lightly shook his hand free from Rachel's grip and made his way to the door. What ever they were doing next door, he was going to stop it and save his brother from a corruption of innocence.

xxx

Blaine softly closed the door to Kurt's room behind him and then paused. He wasn't too sure where he was meant to go now. There was another two hours or so till Burt got back and his own parents didn't really care where he was along as he wasn't out publicly ruining the Anderson name.

He briefly considered going down stairs to watch some TV but decided against it as he imagined the awkwardness if in fact Burt did come home early to find his son's boyfriend watching TV and having to then explain the circumstances. No, I might just sit here instead. Blaine leaned his back against the door and let himself slide down till he hit the floor. Just as he hit the ground he heard Rachel let a yell of "Oh, God! Finn, you're so hot!". Blaine let the back of his head lightly hit the door with a small thunk. No wonder Kurt and Rachel were best friends. Their brain patterns were exactly the same.

xxx

Finn opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. He turned to open the door to Kurt's room but was surprised to find Blaine resting his back and head against the door with his eyes shut. Finn pulled up to a stop and tried to process exactly what was happening. As he did, Blaine lifted his head and opened his eyes to find the one and only Finn Hudson towering over him. Blaine jumped up from the ground as he saw the older boy standing in front of him.

"I swear to God, Finn, we weren't doing anything!" Just as the words left his mouth Kurt let out another groan.

"Oh, yeah! Blaine! Right there!" It was immediately responded to by Rachel.

"Finn! Keep going! You're so good!" Both of the boys in the hall met eyes and let out a smirk then a silent fit of giggles. In the back of his mind Blaine thanked god that he and Finn had found their footing and were actually starting to respect each other again as people as well as performers.

They calmed down from laughing as Rachel let out another sound of pleasure.

"You know, I pretty sure my girlfriend and my brother would of been the most perfect of soul mates if Kurt wasn't gay or if Rachel was a guy." Blaine nodded in agreement as he listened again to Kurt let out yell of pleasure.

"Do you think we should let them know that neither of us are actually in the room with the other?" Blaine put the question out there but was really hoping for Finn to say no.

"Are you kidding? No way! We'll let them release their crazy on each other." A big grin covered Finn's face. "Do you want to play COD in the living room though?"

After the bumpy beginning Blaine had had to New Directions he didn't actually think a question that was so normal in the summer holidays before his transfer, would ever be asked again.

"I would love to, Finn. Thank you." Finn smiled at him again then lead the way down the stairs.

xxx

Kurt huffed slightly. This was taking longer than he thought and it was definitely way less fun with out Blaine. He briefly wondered where Blaine had got to since he had been gone for a few minutes now but his thoughts were interrupted by Rachel yet again.

"Oh! Finn! Yes, yes, yes! Ohhh!" This was it. Kurt was going to end it once and for all.

"Blaine! Right there! Yes! Keep going! You're so, so hot! Don't stop! I'm almost there! YES!" Within seconds after Kurt finished his sentence the door flew open to show a petite brunette, fully clothed, absolutely fuming.

"Kurt Hummel, I don't care what you say or what you do. Finn and I will always be the top couple in glee club. Obviously you are a gay couple which gives you some points in the eyes of our fellow club members and you talent is only slightly below my own but we are the leaders of the group and there's nothing you and your hobbit can do about it!" She stood in the door way breathing slightly heavily with her arms across her chest and her nose in the air. Kurt pushed himself of the bed and went and stood in front of her.

"Oh whatever, Berry! You know me and Blaine could take you spot it a second! And "hobbit"? That's rich coming from the girl who is shorter than him!" Rachel's eyes flew open and she met Kurt's. Both of them were almost shaking with anger. Neither of them broke eye contact until Rachel spotted the empty bed behind Kurt in her peripheral. She moved her body around the Kurt's as gently moved him out of the way.

"Blaine isn't even in the room?" Rachel turned to face Kurt who was blushing the colour of a tomato.

"Well... uh.. it-" he was cut of by a gloating Rachel.

"Ha! I knew it! Finn and I are way hotter than you guys will ever be!" The smile that lit up Rachel's face was huge and Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed.

The sound of footsteps thundering up the steps outside his room was enough to distract them both from the conversation. Both of them stuck their heads out the door to find Blaine and Finn standing at the top of the stairs with the biggest smirks on their faces. Kurt whipped his head around to face Rachel.

"I knew! You didn't have your boyfriend with you either so it doesn't even count that you won! In fact I think that means I might of even won." A small cough was sounded from Blaine. Kurt turned to face him and his brother, still feeling slightly sheepish.

"Actually I think neither of you won. I would actually say that Finn and I were the winners out of all of this," Blaine gloated. Finn smirked at Kurt.

"Yep. Me and Blaine totally slayed both of you and we are now officially the hottest couple." Blaine shot a quick glance at Finn.

"Uhh... Finn I don't think it was meant like tha-" Blaine started to explain the situation to Finn.

"No, Blaine I know technically we're not a couple but I reckon with these two idiots here," Finn pointed towards Kurt and Rachel, who looked slightly offended at being called idiots but were mainly still embarrassed. "We take any sort of prize that there is. You may now officially call us Blinn. Or Faine. Whichever suit you." Finn turned sharply on his heel and started back down the stairs to continue with the paused game.

Blaine watched the brother of his boyfriend reach the bottom of the stairs and turn towards the living room. He turned back to look at Kurt and Rachel who looked completely confused at the amount of friendship shown between the two after the last few weeks of Finn constantly shooting down Blaine. He shrugged.

"I don't get it either but I think that was his way of apologizing, so I'm just gonna go with it." He took a few steps towards Kurt and gave him a quick peck on the lips then turned and followed the path of Finn's to the living room.

Kurt turned to Rachel, both of them wearing looks that matched each others perfectly.

"Did you get any of that?" Kurt hoped that maybe Rachel could shed some light of the conversation that had just happened. She shook her head but let out a small grin.

"Not a clue but it was pretty funny." A small giggle was released and that was all it took before both of them collapsed on the ground, holding each other as they laughed about everything that had just happened. As they started to sober up Rachel leaned her head against Kurt's shoulder as they both leant up against the wall. "You know, you and Blaine are definitely the most beautiful couple in glee. You and him, along with Tina and Mike obviously, are going to make the distance. Everyone can tell you both are just so in love." After saying this she lifted her head up to face her friend.

"Thank you, Rachel. And I know that you and Finn, though I may complain, totally deserve to be the leaders that you are." He leant down to place a kiss on the girl's forehead.

She shut her eyes at the light touch and smiled.

"You're the best friend I've had, Kurt. Ever. Everything I've ever done to you, I'm so sorry. I know I can be a bitch and sometimes it just takes over me but really, I want what's best for you." Kurt smiled at her and they both let out a small chuckle before leaning in for a hug.

"I know." Kurt stood up and put his hand out to help up his best friend. "Now let's go find our crazy boyfriends before they start telling everyone that they're a couple." Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled herself up before pulling Kurt along down the stairs.

"Well, knowing them, it's probably already on Facebook." Rachel put the idea out there and Kurt groaned quietly.

God, please help them, Kurt thought. I think they actually might of been safer as enemies.

**A/N: So there we go! At some points I started to wonder if it was getting a bit too close to OOC but hopefully not! Thank you reading and please leave a review! Any prompts you have to feel free to leave as I might try them out!**


End file.
